A World Divided
'A WORLD DIVIDED' Relative to Prime Timeline: Future Course: Averted Prime Timeline Contamination: Possible 'History' 'A World Divided' Homo Sapiens. Humans. Rulers of the planet earth, as a collective, Human beings are the most powerful species in the discovered universe. The natural human crave for structure and belonging drives the construction of society, where each and every individual bears purpose. The individual is conditioned to play out their role, contributing to the collective, and slotting neatly into the complicated mechanisms of the society of Earth like a piece to a puzzle. This is the way the human race had always been, ever changing, but ever stable. But then the miraculous process of evolution stepped forth, it's mighty hand scattering stability to the winds. The Homo Sapien was developing new capabilities. Human beings were manifesting hundreds of different previously impossible capabilities - moving objects with only the power of the mind, bearing incredible strength, even bending the elements. For a long time these abilities were practiced undiscovered, with a minute chosen few trusted with the knowledge of the future of mankind. But the Secret could not be kept for long. A few months from now, Earth discovers these abilities. And like all the great unknowns - life, death, creation and meaning, it is petrified. At first those who had abilities found solace in the fascination of the rest of the human race, but hostility and extremism soon took hold. It sowed fear, and the crop was reaped by the people. Fascination turned into fear, fear into anger and contempt. The people were labelled, classified, dehumanised with the term 'DNA Alternates.' The alternate humans. The other ones. The term became quickly abbreviated into discriminate slurs, such as 'Denny' and 'Denner'. Fear was only greater represented in the government, strict and harsh laws being passed into practice that condemned and punished any Denny using their powers in a manner deemed innappropriate. The human race was divided. But naturally, there were resistances. DNA Alternates coined the term 'Special.' To each other, they were 'Specials'. Human beings unique in their splendor, gifted and powerful. They deserved better treatment, equality. Their 'Normal' supporters were few, hated by their own kind. Specials became divided over their views of society's fractured views and how to repair them. Some saw their powers as a way to rise up and snatch the higher tier of Earth. Others saw them as a way of violently imposing a return to the way the world used to be. Others just wanted their powers to be used to spread the message of equality - not to prove to the normal people that they were just Denny scum, ready to kill and maim with their powers. Although smaller groups of political and ideological origin were many and popular, there were two whom stood forward as the frontier of resistance. The two factions who had divided the Specials. The factions, which with their very different ideas, had inspired specials to resist their restraints. The Liberators, and Nemesis. The Liberators' beliefs were rooted profoundly in peace, equality. Spreading the message that the special population was safe, and a promising new future. Nemesis were much more direct in their approach, and unfortunately, more efficient. Their ways of violently using their abilities to manipulate and spread fear were infectious, and became much more infamous and well-known to the normal population than The Liberators could have ever hoped to be. The Liberators had to take action. This stereotype had to be reversed if there was ever any chance of equality and return to the old functions of society. What chance did the humans stand against Nemesis? Those humans who foolishly tried to resist them were quickly disposed of. The only people who could fight Specials, were Special. The Liberators turned on their kind to defend their kind - vowing to protect the entire human race from the plans of Nemesis. 'Protests' were the main source of conflict - specials violently using their powers to create huge displays, attracting press coverage and attention to their cause. Liberators were always there to calm the storm. But now, agents of Nemesis have begun to appear at the usually small-time Protests. Powerful agents, well trained and ready to destroy any Liberators looking to protect the human race. There is no evidence to suggest anything other than Nemesis showing it's support - Or is it deeper than that? Has Nemesis generated a new key idea, a plan to put into action? Will The Liberators be able to gather the strength to protect the human race against them? The world is divided, and it's time to choose your side. 'Freedom of Choice' The dust is settling between the last stand offs between the Liberators and Nemesis. The general consensus of the public sees both organisations as dangerous - but that the Liberators are simply under control. The global media does nothing to remedy the situation, the constant slanted reporting of Special-related occurrences unwinding all the careful work that the Liberators have been trying to achieve. To try to do something to calm the world’s panics, governments begin to take action in controlling the alternate population. In many religiously dominated African and Asian countries, lynching and public executions are not uncommon. Religious fundamentalism is becoming more common with each passing day, people becoming devoutly loyal to their deities for some kind of security. But the ‘free’ countries, such as Europe and the Americas, take a different approach to the situation. Although the public uproar against the Alternate population prevents them living in equality for now, there are measurements taken to minimise the fear that threatens to tear society apart. To control such a powerful enemy, the UN devised a plan to manipulate the weakness that the vast majority of the Alternate population holds. The desire to live out their lives peacefully. In order to do that, they would surely be willing to display how conforming and safe they were to live around, right? Exploiting this fact was simple. A register of the Alternate population was passed through government within two weeks of the idea first being conceived. Every member of the Alternate population who made home within an American state or European country was to immediately report to their local policy enforcement bureau, where they would have details collected. Full name/address, DNA samples, in-depth description of all of their abilities and a ‘risk’ factor all included. As well as committing themselves to the register, members of the Alternate population were to make monthly visits to their local enforcement bureau for a behavioural assessment. Of course, some jumped at the chance to prove that all they wanted to do was be good citizens, to live among the regular people. Others were outraged. Others felt like they were being treated like animals in a safari. Free-roaming, but tagged. Controlled and monitored like inhuman beasts. So, naturally, there were some in the Alternate population that didn’t quite feel like submitting to these new laws. Not by a long shot. They didn’t submit, and they didn’t register. They just went about their lives as normal. So the UN funded a government re-boot of the temporary ‘Building 26’ program, under the new name of Alternate Population Control Agency, or APCA for short. This building, pulled together from the elite of the police, army and marines, trained and deployed elite APCA agents to capture those who failed to comply with the registration laws, and register them by force. If they continually offended, their incarceration quickly followed, where they were kept sedated in unique compounds. Nemesis regularly attacks these facilities. The government managed to convince the Liberators to reluctantly register in order to garner positive press, and is now putting pressure on them to help with the enforcement of the laws. Will Nemesis succeed in having the law refuted? Will the Liberators sacrifice loyalty to their own kind in order to sow seeds of peace with the normal people? Do Specials deserve the Freedom of Choice? Category:Alternate Timeline